Yami no Yoru
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Rating may go up... just to be sure. Shonen ai. DaisukeXDark. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Yoru (The Darkest Night)  
By Angelis Raye Kamura

Notes: Don't own it.  
italic  
YELLING /Daisuke's thoughts/  
Dark's thoughts/  
Sound effect

Prolugue:

/Dark... I love you.../

Dai-chan? Daijoubu ka?

/Daijoubu.... I just wish you weren't... me/

Nani?

Daisuke shot up in bed, realizing what he had just admitted to his other half. The red head's gaze onto the body of the kaitoh and he gasped. He was shocked beyond belief. "Dark..." he breated.

Chapter 1:

"Dark..." Daisuke breated upon seeing the purple-haried thief's body lying next to him on the bed. He was clothed in his regular fashion of darker colours... in trendy styles. The kaitoh just looked too peaceful and innocent when he was asleep like that. "Dark... come on, Dark. Wake up."

"Mmmmnnn.... five more minutes...." Dark muttered, curling up against Daisuke.

"Dark...now!!" Daisuke said, nudging Dark hard.

"Oww... fine, I'm up," the thief gave up, and sat up. He looked over at the person next to him, and was surprised. "Dai-chan? What happened? Why are we like this?"

"I don't know Dark... I think that I had a dream, then I woke up and I found you here. That's all that I remember...." Daisuke explained.

"Oh," Dark sighed.

"Ummm... it's still kinda early for us to get up.... Do you... we should proablably go back to sleep, you know?" The red head sugested, shrugging.

"That... yawn would be... the best idea...." Dark contemplated the thought. "So... you woke me up... for nothing.... Oh well....." He stood up and stripped himself of all his clothes except his black boxers, then crept back into the bed he was now sharing with the smaller boy. He fell asleep almost immeaditly, and curled up against Daisuke's body unconsciencly. 

Daisuke smiled warmly, and decided that it was a good thing that his parents would be gone for the whole of summer along with his grandfather. It was still only the first week of summer break too....

Next morning... about 8:34 am

"DARK!!!!!!!!!!!! Wake up!!" Daisuke yelled, stripping sown before getting in the shower.

"Nnnn... all right-y then... yawn Whatever," Dark looked twoard the smaller boy just before he got into the shower. Oh... damn!Dark thought, blushing maddly. He turned away quickly, before it got any worse. Since when was he so damn good looking?! sigh I'm patetic, aren't I?The kaitoh fell back into the bed, felling sort of worn out from waking up to Daisuke's yelling. Heck, he felt like he could sleep through the rest of the day....

Later that day... about 1:24 pm

Dark woke up to a warm body flush against his. He could feel that the other body was warm and was still deep asleep, and wasn't wearing very much. He finally opened his eyes to find Daisuke in his arms. The kaitoh was amased that he found another boy's body comferatable against his own. He flushed, and tried to move without waking the boy, but found that the two of their bodies were intertwined so much, that if he attempted at untagling himself, he would definatly wake the other. 

After just staring at Daisuke for a while, Dark fell asleep gently and peacefully....

Later... about 2:45 pm

Daisuke opend his eyes to a very familiar person, and smiled at the thought that it hadn't been some crazy dream of his. /Dark... I'm glad you and I are finally apart, but would you just abandon me if you found out my true fellings for you? Or would you care at all? sigh I wish I could find out what goes on in your head..../

Tsuzukeru Ni Imasu...?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no yoru

_by Angelis Raye Kamura_

AN:

Well, it looks like I want to continue this after all, huh? The only way that I actually re-spark my interest in one of my stories is to be in the right mood when I read it over again. _Sigh_ I am now using a word processor, so I will be spelling things correctly, and I will also be using** bold **_italics_, and the such.

**Dark's thoughts**

_**Daisuke's thoughts**_

_sound effects/ translation_

Chapter 2: An intriguing discovery

"Dark, come on! You've been sleeping so much! Time to get up and moving around! You haven't even had anything to eat for about a day, too!" Daisuke yelled, and he shook the kaitou.

"Fine! I'll get up..." he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Dark saw his ex-host walk out of the room, saying that he'll make dinner for him. He sighed. **What is happening to me, so that I think that he's so much more... I don't know... more attractive? I can't believe that I have really had these kinds of thoughts for so long! I guess that they have only manifested itself now, because before... Before, I was wanting to be his older brother. More like a role model, not someone that he could give his ever thought and pleasure to. **Dark thought a little more. **I should probably just give up on hiding it from myself... but I don't think that I should tell Dai-chan how I feel yet**.

"Dark! Dinner's ready now!" Daisuke's voice sounded.

"Uhhh... I am so hungry... defiantly time to eat something." Dark reasoned, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he found Daisuke spacing out, looking at the ceiling with a longing look in his eyes. "Daydreaming?"

"Huh?" Daisuke looked to where the voice was coming from. When he realized who it was, he jumped in shock. "Dark, your dinner's ready... Go ahead and sit down. It is already on the table."

"Un... Dai-chan..." Dark wrapped his long arms around the redhead's waist, pulling the other very close, so that their bodies were flush together. Daisuke blushed as he found out what Dark was doing, as the taller started to burry his face in his hair. "Why are you always so space-y, huh?"

"Dark, what are you doing!" Daisuke blushed even more as Dark's hands started to go further down his body. He thought that it felt good, sure... but he wasn't going to give in just yet. Besides, what if Dark was just messing around with him! **_Too confusing_**...

"Dai-chan..." Dark breathed into the redhead's ear, snaking his hands further down the smaller body. "How do you feel about me? Do you feel that I am just a role model to you... or is it more like a brotherly feeling? I need to know how you feel about me now that we're in different bodies." So much for not wanting to push this onto his former host too quickly.

"You've always been very protective of me and... You're like a big brother to me!" Daisuke said, flustered by what Dark was asking him. This was a very embarrassing thing to be asked, especially by the person that is your secret desire. Even if that person might like you back... it was just too much all at once.

"Oh..." Dark let the other go, as he walked into the dinning area of the kitchen. "If that's how you feel." He sounded a little bit upset, but not too much. If that was really how Daisuke felt, then that was the end of it. But, knowing the kaitou, you know that he won't give up very easily – everything that Dark has wanted to steal has been stolen; and Daisuke's heart was no exception.

A month later...

"Dai-chan, what are you doing!" Dark yelled at the redhead.

"All I'm doing is getting the wet clothes off of you! You're going to catch a cold if you don't get dry right now! You should know better than to just sit out here in the rain for hours! If I hadn't found you out in the park, who knows what could have happened to you!" Daisuke explained, taking off the thief's shirt.

"So what does that have to do with you taking off all of my clothes?"

"If you are still in them, you could catch your death!"

"All right then..." he paused as the teen started to take off his black pants. "Why can't I change... myself?"

"Well..." Daisuke blushed. "That's because... uh... you were..."

"Ah... that's all right. I understand that you would want to keep your older brother safe. I got what you were trying to say."

Daisuke sighed mentally. **_What a relief! He still believes me when I say that I think that he's like my older brother that I never had. _**

"But... Daisuke... must you do it such a sensual way?"

The teen was thoroughly shocked by what the brunettehad said and stopped taking the other's clothes off.

"What d-do you mean by that!"

"I mean that the way that you're taking my clothes off is a lot like a girl longing for a boy's body... Do you understand my reasoning?" Dark cursed himself mentally. **What the hell am I doing! He's finally showing me something beyond the whole 'I feel like you're my older brother' thing! I should be giving him a better response to this! Not just telling him what he's doing; he already knows what he's doing!**

"I do, but Dark, what do you mean by that...?" Daisuke started to panic. **_Have I been found out! What should I do? What if Dark hates me now?_**

"Well, Daisuke... I think that you should tell me how you really feel about me, not just what you think that I want to hear. All right?"

"But... Dark... why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Dark asked, looking down at the redhead.

"I'll be right back... I'm going to go get towels."

"Okay..." Dark flushed as Daisuke left the room to fetch the towels. **_I wish that I could just tell him how I feel... but that would be too easy... Besides, since when do I admit MY love to another! They're supposed to admit their love to me; not the other way around!_**

When Daisuke returned, he was carrying a pile of soft towels that he had gotten out of the closet downstairs. He placed them next to Dark, who was sitting on the bed that they shared. The redhead picked up one of the said towels and began to dry the kaitou off. It was quite cold in the room, especially if you had next to nothing on and you were drenched, even without your wet clothes on. As the teen dried Dark, there was an awkward silence between them.

"Well... Dark. What do you want to do today – that doesn't involve saying out in the rain again?" Daisuke asked after a while.

"I dunno... what do you want to do?"

"We could go to a nice restaurant... or to the shopping center down the street. It's really up to you, as long as we don't go to the museum. I really don't want you stealing anything until ka-san and chi-san get back."

"Hm... The restaurant idea sounds kind of nice. Is it a date?" Dark asked... quite cheerfully.

AN:

Well, how did you guys like the second chapter? Defiantly longer, but still kind of short compared to the other fiction that I'm typing... You know, _For All the Reason in the World_. By the way... a lot of you requested a sequel to _For One Reason Alone_, and yet I'm not getting very many reviews to it... So what is up with you guys?

Hey, give me a review for _Devil & Angel_, and tell me if you want me to continue the series. If not, I'll be more than happy to take it down. There is only a little bit of time left until I take it down without any reviews... so hurry up and tell that I should keep the series going if you want me to continue it.


End file.
